Give Me a Sign!
by An Fox
Summary: Amu wanted a sign to decide between Tadase and Ikuto. She got her 5th shugo chara , same egg design just purple but but no heart,clover, spade, diamond, nothing.No sign or is it? Now back to square one, who to chose? Amuto. COMPLETED.
1. God, Where Are You?

God, Where are you?

Sigh .It was the last day of middle school and Tadase, Tadase was hopeless! No uniform today, she wore a pink dress with FRILLS! But nothing too out of character, though it did create an up roar in the school. And you know what?! Tadase didn't notice a thing! What will it take!? A total Barbie makeover from hell?!

Maybe Ikuto was right, who would like a guy that likes you when you're in a _revealing, pink_ cheerleaderoutfit and with a personality change. You know what, why don't a just add heels! You know those pink sequined pumps with way too high heels that any normal person wouldn't dare to even think of walking in.

But it's not like there will be much a difference. That shallow, conceited, two-faced boy-not even a man! Yes, two-faced. Who want to take over the world and puts on that innocent act? And he's called a 'prince' and if that's not a enough he want to be 'king' and if he's not he does a character change. This guy has problems not like a bad boy as Ikuto but weirdo kind.

Why do I like him, again? Oh, yes those acts of his. He's not even strong, physically and emotionally. Did you not listen when I talked about that short temper of his when you don't call him king. He would be a short king.

HA! That's it KIDDY KING! Oh, oh god I'm actually on Ikuto's side! Damn why am I blushing! Even thinking about it, gah! I need tea…now. Why was I ranting anyway? Tadase is going to the same High School I'm in so I have plenty of time. Ikuto is just an idiot! I mean really, Tadase is a prince, always busy so there is no time for love.

Right? Ikuto is just and always will be an idiot.

"Yeah Ikuto is just an idiot" I unconsciously thought out loud as I walked into the BLACK CAT, a quaint little coffee shop. My favorite. Hmm, what does this remind me of?

"Idiot, who?" a voice behind me said. I already knew who it was with out thinking,-

"Ikuto..." I say turning around in my seat. How did I get to my table again and since when did Ikuto work here? And why? Oh, god! My thoughts! Did I say all of them out loud! Damn! I can feel the blush coming again for round 2.

"Yes, so...Ikuto's an idiot, huh?" Said boy responds back.

No response.

"Nice outfit, Kiddy King turned you down or is it for me? Or am I not special enough?" he said winking. Why bother using blush when I have this!? Round 3 just began. Great.

"Uh" Uh, god where are you?

"God's right here"

Damn fucking damn! He can read my thoughts!

"Yes I can. Hmm, such foul language, _Amu. _Now your order, _Amu? _" Must he say my name like that, with his already smooth, silky, velvety voice. And those blue-purple eyes. Oh, and that uniform. Though it is causal, he must wear black pants, white shirt and additional colors are allowed but only a smidge, plus a black folded apron on his waist. And right now he wears black and white checkered converse, grayish-black skinny jeans, the apron, white button up shirt sleeves' folded and the top buttons undone with of course his all known cross pendant. And his hair ruffled messily yet neat and hot as ever. Now he's smirking at me with that glint in his eyes. Is it my thoughts or the fact that I've been staring at him for what, 5 minutes? 5minutes!

"Lemon zinger tea..." I say a little to slurred out for my taste.

"Lemon, got it and keep your balcony door unlocked" he says winking. Pervert. I know he's joking but I still feel the temperature rise on my cheeks, or my whole face!

"Not like THAT!" I said a little –a lot- too loudly. Welcome to the spotlight!

"Sorry" I mummer and the caffeine addicts go back to their routine. Thank god, it was enough to have Ikuto looking at you.

"I know it was you own interpretation" Ikuto said amused. Again another wink, another level of RED. Pink is overrated now. You know what I should leave. I was about to until-

"Uh, uh. Uh" guess who? Pulling me back to my chair and hugging me from behind.

"You know I'll take this to go" I say running out and dropping the money on the table as well as a tip. As I went through the door I couldn't help but wonder why Ikuto did follow after me but something about that smirk does not feel right.

Now walking home I was going to throw the empty cup of tea until I saw something scribbled on a napkin. Written on it scribed:

_LEMON is my favorite too._

Leave it to him too write something like that. When will this blush go away! Throwing it again I notice a note on a least half of the stack of napkins. More nonsense.

_You look so cute when you blush._

_Was that outfit for me to enjoy?_

_Do you really want to turn down that offer, if not keep the door open. _This made Amu blush, not like the others didn't. You like Tadase, Amu remember it! She kept reminding herself. But the last one was kind of startling, she didn't quite get it.

_Kiddy King is an idiot! Don't bother. There are better guys for you._

_Stay strong, don't cry, you'll be saved. _

Saved? Amu thought. This is going to be a long night. Seriously, god where were you?

Kami-sama?

* * *

** My first fan-fiction, how do you like it? Is it too OOC (Out Of Character- lol it fits the story!) I know your wondering why she's acting weird but you'll have to wait and see(more like read) for the next few chapters. I'll probably update some time next week or earlier, now enough with this rambling from me.Ideas and constructive criticism are welcome! And favorites and reviews are loved! Hope you Enjoy! Thank you!**

**- Crytle Rain**


	2. Poor Silly Boy

Poor Silly Boy,

Can You Not Hear Me?

Tadase or Ikuto? Tadase or Ikuto?

These words kept repeating in her head for an hour now. It's not like this happened before but that last note wasn't really helping.

_Kiddy King is an idiot! Don't bother. There are better guys for you._

_Stay strong, don't cry, you'll be saved._

Fingering the napkin, she couldn't help but to keep it. Amu thought, was this really Ikuto? For some reason she kept think about the catboy-man. She reminded herself she liked Tadase. But not love? And today was she herself? Definitely not. She didn't feel like it. No character change, and no duh, no transforming. It was her day, well was supposed to be…Now looking at them, they were fast asleep.

Warm milk is what I need Amu thought. Warm milk?! She was shocked; sure she wasn't herself but really where did that come from? She hasn't had that since she was 4! 10 years ago! The thought of milk made her think of Ikuto as she set 30 seconds in the microwave to heat the milk.

30 seconds, 30 thoughts she thought. Narrowing it to 3 questions:

Who am I?

Tadase or Ikuto?

And, why can't I fall asleep?! Okay that really wasn't a question, but why couldn't she? Finishing her last sip she dropped it in the sink. Seeing that sleep wasn't coming any time soon, she settled for star gazing. Amu looked back on that wish that lead to her first 3 shugo chara births. And that's when it struck her-

Why don't I wish for a sign! To finally end these endless thought on whether to chose between Tadase and Ikuto! Amu thought happily. If ending endless-ness was possible, wait, is that a word? Who cares!

"Please, please tell me who to choose..Tadase or Ikuto!" she started out whispering though her voice increased as her prayer went on for her message to be sent.

While out in the distance Ikuto watched Amu from a tree in the park not too far away. He was out for a midnight stroll since sleep didn't do too well for him either. Coincidentally he was going to star gaze as well but he couldn't help but wonder why Amu was out on the balcony, no jacket at midnight…. praying?

Then an idea was light! The original, he was going to sneak up on her, surprise her just the moment after she was done with her prayers, it would be rude not to, and go on with the usual teasing, until-

"…Tadase!"Was all he heard. Though he knew this was not the full sentence just to hear the boy's name…It made him frown. It was that, that would piss him off to no end, especially to be jealous over that 8th grader, while he was to be a senior in high school!

Enemies. Yes, enemies, that's what they were so he couldn't let that bother him. Same with Amu. But you break rules when you're in love. Surely Ikuto was old enough what it means to say you love. He decided to continue his little plan. What Easter doesn't know won't hurt him and it's not like he will be their puppet forever.

Though Amu's little out burst made her a little drowsy. She suddenly fainted. Today's event's might have caught up with her.

Ikuto jumped to her balcony immediately. He was too late. But thankfully her head landed on a bean bag chair in her room and was uninjured. He carefully laid her on bed, not before placing a soft chaste kiss on her forehead and a silent "goodnight, _Amu_" that would have sure to brought a blush on her face and chills down her spine.

"Ikuto…"Yuro asked Ikuto cut him off with a shhh.

Before turning to leave he took in the room. It's been a while since he had been here, with Amu being busy with high school tests. Every thing was pretty much the same. Then he saw an envelope, fancy one too but it seems that didn't stop Amu from tearing it open like an animal. High school results. Looks like Amu will be seeing him more often…

Then he saw a picture of Tadase and Amu, of course with the other guardians but they were highlighted. Looking almost like a couple. _Almost, _that's key word. Still he couldn't help but frown, again. That's it! Time to leave!

While closing the door he heard a faint "Tadase". His frown deepened and so he rushed out of the house heading for his own.

If only he heard the full sentence, the everlasting question:

"_Ikuto or Tadase?"_

He was now first but-

_**Poor Silly Boy,**_

_**Can You Not Hear Me?**_

* * *

**WOW! i updated earlier than i thought.This was shorter than expected but hope ya liked it! R&R please!**

**Special Thanks To:**Innocent Butterfly-** My 1st reviewer**

**And:**storylover1234,quanhottie,SugarHoney91,SunamiHV,and beautifly92!


	3. New Day!

New Day! New Egg?

Beep

Beep

Bee-SLAM!

Rrrgh! I forgot to unplug this stupid thing! Amu thought stuffing her face in her pillow stubbornly. Pillow? I could have sworn I was out on the balcony… oh well, might as well get up.

"Huh…" she said as she saw another egg. Picking it up she noticed it was the same as the other deign just purple. No shocker there. But there was no sign like Miki and her spade. It was blank. Nothing.

"Amu –Chan…" Suu mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I responded.

"Oh! No, no, no, no. I was going to wake up early any way to make breakfast since your parents are out" she said that fixing her dress. That's right; she had the whole house until school starts again. Her parents and Ami had gone out for Ami's Junior Miss Pageant thing in the U.S.

"Amu is that a new egg-desu?" she said eyes sparkling.

"Yeah ..." was all I could say?

"Eh?! Where's the sign?"

Sign! Could this be the sign I wished for? But the egg it's self is blank though. Aww, this really doesn't help! More like worsen! God I'm moody!

"Amu-Chan are you ok? I'll go make some breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries on the side good?" she asked

"Yeah "I was still pondering about the egg. God these Questions are endless!

At breakfast Ran and Miki Barged right in or more like Ran. Miki was taking her time slacking off behind.

"Amu-Chan! Amu-Chan! You have a new egg?!" Ran yelled

"Yeah" Was that all I can say? Damn these mood swings! These are mood swings right?

"Who do you think it will be like? How will she look? What will be her abilities? Oooh! And her name? And why is there no sig- Ah !pancakes!" Sigh-If Ran wasn't the size of your palm the whole damn neighborhood would be awake. Really how can she be that energetic in the morning! I wonder if Kukai has to deal with this too?

"I don't know" that was simple enough to understand? But how come it's "I don't know"? You know I should just stop thinking for the day…

"Well, it should be interesting when she is born." Miki said seating herself.

"Yeah, well I need to go meet the guardians at the café. Nadeshiko is back! Bye!" she said waving them off at the door.

"You're a boy!" was the first thing I said.

"Yes, my real name is Nagihiko. It is a tradition in my family to do a role of the opposite gender like this" Nadeshiko, uh, I mean …Nagihiko said scratching the back of his head smilling sheepishly.

"Everyone knew EXCEPT me?" I ask

"Yes" both Tadase and, umm Nagihiko respond

"And you decide to tell me know?"

"Yes" only uh Nagihiko. Maybe Tadase does care…

_SNAP OUT OF IT! Ikuto! _HUH, Ikuto! Where!? Not now! Please, no! What? He's not here and what was that a few seconds ago.

"And Temari is gone because of this?" I ask after leaving that other thought /voice in my head.

"Yes"

Oh god,

New Day,

New Egg,

And

A New Gender?

What's next Yaya saying she loves Kukai more the sugary foods! And speak of the devil here they come hand in hand. I wouldn't bet on that just yet…Or am I too late already?


	4. A Beautiful Lie?

A Beautiful lie?

Months had passed and school was tomorrow but her egg still hasn't hatched. And the crazy moods hadn't changed either, or the voice in her head. Actually it seemed worse! And the Ikuto VS. Tadase battle is still at a tie.

Ikuto hasn't passed by either…now why am I thinking about that!? Amu scolded herself. Amu looked back at her shugo charas and the unborn egg especially to make sure they were safely inside.

Amu was going to walk out the door until a voice stopped her.

"Amu-Chan, where are you going so early?" Dia asked. She always did wake up early.

" I'm planning to meet the guardians, err… former guardians " That's right I'm not a guardian anymore and neither are they, except for Yaya…She should be happy about it, you know finding the embryo, going back to their normal lives though it might be boring but…But that just dissevers her only real bond with Ikuto. Ikuto…

"Amu-Chan, you don't want to keep them waiting do you especially Tadase." Dai stated. She had to take advantage on everything that had anything about him, while I Suu on …Nikaido, Miki on Kukai. And Ran prohibits boys, don't be fooled by her smiles, honestly she gives them to everyone to be polite but Dia had to choose Tadase. Tadase! Why was Ikuto on her mind and not him?

"Oh! Umm ,yeah. I have to get going!" I said as I dashed out of the house.

When she saw the café, the one and only, Black Cat, she saw everyone but Tadase. Already knowing what she was going to say Nagihiko said

"Tadase had some chores to do at home so he couldn't make it" he/she with an 'I-know-something-you-don't' glint in he/she" eyes, said. Clearly he/she didn't even tray to suppress it. Looking around so did everyone else.

"Thanks! Nagi..hiko!" Amu still hasn't quite gotten use to the new gender thing yet. Really, how can I guy have such feminine legs! Getting around the glint in their eyes they proceeded to their table. From the corner of her eyes she saw Ikuto. He was going to serve the table until he saw her and swiftly turned back.

A new waiter or should I say waitress came and took their orders. Through out the whole meal she couldn't help but to feel someone watching her.

Amu realized that she and Nagihiko were in the homeroom class was in the boy's uniform. Through the whole day she found that she doesn't share any classes with Tadase.

In lunch she and Tadase shared an uncomfortable silence. Nadihiko elbowed him and eyed his unusually stuffed bag. Amu couldn't help but notice the pink wrapping paper and ribbons spouting out. Tadase immediately shoved the bag out of her view.

School proceeded as planned. None of her thoughts decreased from that night after prom. And unsurprisingly the have added up to more and walking alone home didn't help either. Kukai had soccer practice and Nagihiko lived too far to walk.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase called. _Still Hinamori- san, huh?_ I immediately turn eagerly,ignoring the voice. to see Tadase running toward me with 2 packages, a small and larger one each wrapped perfectly in pink wrapping, tied in darker pink ribbon with a big , giant heart smacked in the middle. It was the thing I saw earlier today in lunch. A little overwhelmed by the color scheme but looked like Ran's transformation. Since it's obviously for me I wait for him to catch up.-

"Hinamori-san, this is you and your shugo chara, Ran. It took me a while but I got it done" he said between pants, handing out the packages. _Humph, what a wimp! It really wasn't a long run here._

"Thank you Tadase! I'll tell them that you said that!" I say giving a simile Amulet Heart would, which of course caused him to blush. _Guys are supposed to make girls blush not the other way around!_ Really, am I going crazy or is this a..a..a something supposed to happen! It's not in the health manual…

When I got home the shugo charas were disappointed especially Dia. So when ask why they just stumble for words. Well until the egg hatched.

Out came a…catgirl? She had blue-purple mid-length edgy hair, diagonal bangs to the right just above the eye and a cross headband.. She wears a half turtle-neck tank, dark purple, , matching mini skirt with leggings and everything has lace trim on the bottom. She also wears dark purple boots, matching long, lace arm gloves and a cross chain on her skirt. Plus she has cat ears and a tail, duh. Basically a girl Yuro.Lastly, her name is..

"Name's Aya; you know means colorful?" Aya says impatiently, looks like she has something to say. Wait that voice!

"You're or were the voice in my head..." I respond slowly.

"Well of course I am! You need all the help you can get!" she speaks matter of fact.

"But why did you hatch so late?"

"It didn't feel right all those moments."

"And it was now?" How could it have been now?

"Yes and no. I couldn't stand how oblivious you are so I came out now!"

"Oblivious?" I ask. Really how would she know? Then again she is my would be self. Hmm, I would really have to ask her why I wanted to be a catgirl. And why she yelled Ikuto to get me back to reality? Ikuto! Why would he be a catboy?

"Amu! Amu! Were you even listening? Aya asked with her little chibi hands on her hips.

"Uh, no…sorry" I mummer.

"Care to tell me why?" She asked impatiently but smirked when she saw my blush. Damn it!

"Ikuto, isn't it" she whispered devilishly in my ear surprisingly me from behind. I don't understand why she is fond of Ikuto but not really crush like Miki so I ask.

"I don't need a man" she had replied. She wasn't interested in Yuro either but they would look so cute, except too perfect.

"Hey stop forgetting me! Now let me repeat this again. Sorry to say this to you but I'm going to be straight forward to the truth. It's obvious that Tadase only likes you as Amulet Heart, explaining the treats for only you and Ran." She said all knowingly but not too proud, after all she hit a weak point' her greatest fear. Tadase had told this to her before but he could have changed after all that was 3 yeas ago, 11 years old. But nothing did. As sad as it sounds she's right.

"You guys can have the treats, I have to ...go, I need time " I say running out of the house going to the only place they don't know about. Jumping over the rose bushes not caring about the thorn's pain or the rain. Rain is good. No one can see the tears as so she thought.

Reaching the bench under the willow near the water lily pond I sit and think… and cry.

He doesn't like me.

He doesn't like** me.**

**He doesn't like me.**

**He doesn't like ME.**

_-"Stay strong don't cry, you'll be saved."_

Humph! What a beautiful lie! The both of them!

"_Amu…"_

Or not…


	5. You, Me, Us

**Haha, I'm not dead, so don't kill me, i updated now ! Finals are over. School ends tomorrow, pray i have good grades and hopefully I'll update. And sorry for the errors on the last chapter, i was rushing but that isn't a good excuse is it?  
**

**Disclaimer: I**** do not own Shugo Chara!** **But some lucky genius out there does.**

**Plot all mine!**

You, Me, Us

There she is in my arms. Through the days I have been avoiding her. She's still here. She's still mine. There she is in my arms. Soaked. Scratched. Cut. Crying. Hurt. Because of _**him.**_ Because of me?

"Shhh...Amu it's okay. I said I'll save you, right?"God save her? Save her? Why did I say that? I was never good at these things. I can't protect her from the cruel world. No one can. Not even the person she wanted to wouldn't. Not me. And oddly she knew it.

She turned her back to him, curling into a little ball, creating a wall around her. He was babying her. And she did not like it at all. She was 14 damn it!

She will not let Ikuto let alone anyone else see her in this state. But the teas will not stop and neither will the trembling and neither will the fact of Ikuto embracing her. Her in all her glory of water, dirt and blood.

He didn't know why he was doing this and he didn't even care. It was his instincts. _**It was all he can do**_. And slowly she opened her self up, turning to him, gave in.

Slowly he picked her up making sure of the injuries and thorns piercing her he took her home. _His_ _home._

* * *

Carefully laying her down he plucked out the thorns gently as he could, cleaned her wounds and bandaged her. Oddly she did not make a noise. She fell asleep. He dropped her off in his bed and sat next to her, caressing her cheek. Because she did not let go of him. He didn't want her to.

He slipped into the sheets and continued caressing her until he too let darkness consume him. It wasn't till 2am that Amu waked up crying. Waking Ikuto up too. Wordlessly he draped his arms around her petite figure. She never did calm down. They stayed that way till the sun rose and the city buzz began while time stayed frozen in their small room. Not a word spoken.

Amu was the one who broke the silence.

"Sorry" And unlocks from the wall shielding her. Gaining composure she walks out of the door. And walks out of the building.

"You have nothing to apologize for" he whispers back knowing she does not hear him. Only the angels who look down at him.

* * *

Walking through the doors in her house she puts on that happy mask only to be greeted by her parents.

"AMU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Pap tackling her into a hug.

"Papa Amu-Chan can not breathe" Mama says. He lets go of her only for her to be tackled on again.

"Onee-San!" Ami calls jumping from the last of the stairs hugging-pouncing- on Amu.

"Hehe…Ami ..hi."Amu says clearly surprised.

"Ami –Chan , Mama and Papa need to talk to Onee-chan. Kay?" Mama asks politely.

"Umm but why wasn't Onee-chan her last night?" Ami asks so innocently not possibly even guess where.

"I was out at Nag- Nadeshiko's!" still not used too the change.

"Waah! You didn't take me!" Ami whines

"Yes Amu-Chan, why didn't you take her? And since when was she back?" Mama questions. Why are parents so noisy? I guess they should know.

"Well it was just yesterday and I was helping unpack so I ended up staying the night"

"Okay!' she said leaving the room with papa. Thank god!

"But Ami can help too!" Said girl replies, not satisfied with my answer.

"We were also hunting for demons" I said not knowing what this would lead to.

"Waaaaaah!! I thought you got them all!"she says clearly frightened.

"Well this Prince of them all! He had ugly yellow hair the color of vomit and red eyes!" I was truly scaring her. I didn't want that . I just wanted to be alone.

"Waaaaaaaaah!"truly crying now.

"Amu-Chan! To your room now and stay there for the rest of the weekend!" Mama yells shocked with this new change.

"Like I want to see him! To me that is considered a gift!' I say storming to my room

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM?!" Papa yell from below.

_This world is too much for everyone._

Slamming the headphones on she escapes.

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal_

_Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater_

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep (keep) bleeding love (love)_

_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars_

_For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing (ooh)_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding (ah ah)_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love (ooh ooh)_

_Keep bleeding (oh ooh ooh)_

_Keep, keep bleeding love (love)_

_(Oh) you cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding (ah ah)_

_Keep, keep bleeding love (yeah ah yeah)_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love (oh, I keep bleeding love)_

_Keep bleeding (I keep)_

_Keep, keep bleeding love (oh)_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love._

And Amu decides she's going to tell Tadase straight forward that Amu And Amulet Heart Are to different people.

Just meters away he watches her scribble out her words. _Pang. _Why should this hurt? Amu is happy and stronger than ever. To her it's speech. To him it's a _**confession**_.

You, Me, us- simple

You, _**Him**_, heartbreak and hopefully it's his.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo, ya like? I hope it's longer ,not counting the lyrics. Oh ya! the song is, if you didn't know is Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. ..which i also don't own. Anyways, Review!**

**- Crystle Rain**


	6. We All Fall Down!

**Hehehe..if it wasn't for the fact you guys don't know my address, you'd kill me, better yet after I finish this baby. Well reason(s) for lateness, one writers block, two religious-ness overloads, summer reports (that I just typed), three loss of interest, but this **_**will **_**finish.**

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own.**

**-With love Crystal Rain**

**NOTE: SUPA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU!**

* * *

We All Fall Down!

Looking down on the paper, Amu makes sure that she is ready. Which now she _so_ is not. Maybe I should edit this some more…or rewrite it…

Hmm, Dear Tadase, First off this may have been written last night but is goes For Infinity and the Universe. Now to moving on I AM NOT AMULET HEART, I REPEAT I AM NOT AMULET. I am Amu Hinamori. Amulet Heart is Ran. You are Tadase Hotori, this is all I like you to know. Forever and Always, Amu. That sounds good, now pen….pen…pen…ah here it-

"AMUUUUUUUUU!" Is that Tadase? A little too deep…

" Oh! Hi Tadase?" Looking up she sees him running to her and loo-

"_BEEP--!" _Oh god. Amu shuts her eyes knowing it's too late.

_GLOMP_

Opening her eyes she sees Tadase right on top of her. Thankfully unharmed. He actually risked his life. For her.

"Are you ok?" He says, getting up and lending her his hand, not once breaking eye contact.

"umm, I gue-ow!" She says, flopping back to the ground.

"Hmm, looks like you bruised your ankle, here lean on me a bit and we should be able to school in a few minutes." As Tadase picks up Amu wrapping his arm on her petite waist. Wow, now that you actually get a good look at him he is _slightly_ muscular and about 3 good inches taller.

"So..How were the treats?" Not to mention deeper voice too...

"I was .. uh kinda busy so I let the charas have them.." It wasn't entirely a lie.

* * *

"Oh, about that, I made two batches but the first burned...sorry" Amu smiled.

"It's alright, I'm sure all five enjoyed it anyway!" Amu replied so oblivious to her stupidity.

"Five?" He said raising a brow.

"Over the summer I had a new egg, she just hatched."

"Ah, so what's she like?"

"She's a catgirl" She blurted out, not knowing the aftermath.

"Oh…" Amu can feel him holding her tighter and tensing. It seemed to him that Amu had gave birth to Ikuto's child.

"Ah, were already at the gates, thank you for walking me. Looks like were not late. I'll go through here to the nurse and you should go the front, we shouldn't cause a crowd" Amu said to let his anger pass.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for your concern" Amu smiled.

* * *

"Hi! Oh, dear you have a bruised ankle! Let me get some ice. Oh, I just remembered I ran out of bandages! Let me go buy some. Wait five minutes dear, I'll be right back" a sweet middle aged nurse said. Amu only smiled.

Waiting in the office Amu realized she left the letter on the floor! Oh god she has to get it.

"Now aren't you an impatient one! Sit back down before you fall and let me patch it up. You know, students usually take any excuse to get out of class; it's so nice to see such a dedicated student. Well there you go! Take it easy for a while." The nurse said getting up from kneeling.

"Sanyu-san, can I get a bandage? " a cool velvet voice said. Wait this is Ikuto!

"Of course! Oh, by the way I am Sanyu" turning to Amu causing Ikuto take note of her presence.

"Amu?"Ikuto questioned glancing at her ankle.

"Here you go! Ah! You two know each other! Well why don't you escort her to her class, if it's not a burden?" The nurse said bubbly as ever! She stays true to her name.

"Sure, I'll be happy to" throwing a wink to Amu, while the nurse giggles. Clearly she is a romantic.

"So, how'd you bruised your ankle?"

"I was running late so…. Well you know fell…" Amu lied

"Your such a klutz." He said ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" Amu said not noticing they already got into her class. The spotlight is a wonderful place to be. With Ikuto basically hugging you…and the class staring at you. A class of raging fangirls and …Tadase? A very angry one too.

Ah, here you are Himamori-san, oh, and Ikuto-kun too." Nikiadou- sensei acknowledged

"Nikiadou-sensei?" both teens asked

"I transferred, don't you remember, Amu?" He said glancing over her. Hmm, looks like the teacher has some fangirls too...Nice way to start High School…

"No…"

"Well then your seat it next to Tadase-kun and Ikuto-kun, may go back to class."

"See you _Amu_" and here comes the _kyaaaaaaaa!_

Making here way to her seat, mummers were spoken.

"_Whore.."_

"_Slut…"_

"_Bitch…"_

Tadase sent a glance to Amu seeing if she's alright. Amu sent a smile and class continued.

" Did Tsukiyomi do anything?" Tadase asked at lunch

"No only escort me….because of the nurse!" Amu quickly added and continued through the day.

* * *

At home Amu remembered the letter but pushed the side away thinking it's probably washed out it some street puddle and went to bed.

* * *

"Utau, we have to leave in 10 minutes!"

"I'm ready…but can I make an extra stop?" Utua

"Now where would that be?"

"Ikuto's"

"Utau! You-!"

"Oh don't worry, I just need to drop something off…"

She slid the envelope under his apartment's door way and left with out a sound.

* * *

Ikuto was confused. Why? Well Utau left an envelope, not that he didn't want that, when obviously she could have came in person or call. Second of all, the note she left on it was a song Ikuto knew too well, something he lived by.

"_You're all I'm reaching for"_

_His hand tre-tre-tremble, as he takes out the photos, looks at Amu and then what's holding her; not him…_

"_It's already over"_

_Next is a love letter… too washed out to read but only a few words…_

"_All I'm reaching for"_

_The most hurtful ones… and the best… if only if it was for him…_

"_It's already over now"_

"…_idiot Ikuto …I like you..Tadase …Amu."_

And with one bitter sweet chuckle he let it drop and fell to the floor.

_Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down!_

* * *

**1) Review and tell me if this story is more Romance/Humor or Romance/Drama**. **Pretty Please?**

**Ok, first some notes on the story. The nurse, Sanyu, her name means happiness, the song is Already Over by Red andthe last line came from that song that little (I) girls did, you know **_**pocket full of posies**_**…blah blah I don't remember…**

**Alright now concerning losing interest…I have interest again! After I saw the new episodes. And the writer's block solved because of this total stranger that I did not talk to named Nick! Say Thank You! My friend knows him though… but anyway his looks inspired me, the first blonde dude I met (?) that isn't a bastard. This would also explain Tadase's **_**magical**_** character growth.**

**-With sore fingers, Crystle Rain. R&R ppl!**

**NEXT UPDATE: Once I catch up to the anime more, 6 days at max. (Going to Niagara Falls after updating, been a while.)Oh yes, special thanks to XxEmoSistersxX (more like sister since I am one of them known as lemon and she is lime…) for kicking my butt to write this! **

**NOTE TO **_**Lime**_**: For the Niagara falls trip, since there are parents, chains or no? Plus…which story do we do first sasusaku, naruhina or Amuto? And umm… come online more! THIS MY LAST RESORT! **


	7. An Unrequited Visit

**Okay, another broken promise(beacause of first day school madness,unexpected relatives and coaching) on updating but here it is! and it's long. And I changed Aya's outfit in A Beautiful Lie? There's a pic link in my bio. Now on with the story!**

**-Crystle Rain  
**

**Disclaimer: Did i own the last couple of chapters? Plot, Mine!**

* * *

An Unrequited Visit

"Ikuto!" Utau said as she rushed to him. She didn't think that it would hurt him that bad…

When Amu woke up the next day she found something interesting…Ami was woke up before her. When she went to the kitchen her breakfast was not prepared and ready. Lastly her family was glued around the television. She had to take a look for herself. Wait commercial time...

"What's going on?" She had to ask

"Utau-chan has a boyfriend!" Ami giddily replied.

"Ami-chan were not sure yet..." Mama confronted.

"Then what's all the commotion?" Amu needed to know why her stomach was being starved for.

"Someone Utau cares for is hurt. Ah! There back" She and the rest of the family turned their head to the screen.

Amu watched as doctors rushed the body from the ambulance van to Akashi Tsuchiyama hospital. It might have been the fact that Amu was not entirely awake but she might have sawn a flash of navy hair.

"Utau, what is that man to you?" The reporter asked.

"My love, now please let me see him!"She said pushing the camera's away heading to the doctors.

"Is he –"Utau was cut off

"He's perfectly fine-"

"Then why is he-"Utau was panicking. She doesn't even care about the cameras.

"He just suffered from shock; let him rest a while though you may see him."

"Thank you."

When Utau was in front of the she shooed the people away but Amu still caught a glimpse of the so called 'love'. Strong bone structure, navy hair and an onyx cross, it was Ikuto! Room 254…

Amu ran out the door before anyone got to ask why. She rushed to the hospital, up stairs and into the room.

"_Are you a friend of Utau's?"_

"_Do you know the man inside?"_

Amu was surrounded, but then Utau hearing the entire ruckus came out.

"You! Get out!" Utau hollered.

"Utau is h-!"

"Security!"And Amu ran for dear life.

* * *

"Himamori-san, whay are you late?" Nikiadou-sensei asked when she came panting.

"Oh, umm… I overslept." Amu sheepishly smiled scratching her head.

"Hinamori-san are you all right?" Tadase asked later that morning

"Yeah…."No I'm not.

"Okay then."

"Umm..why did you ask?"

"You just seemed...Out of it..." Well duh if you saw…

"The news?" Tadase asked

"Huh? WHAT! NO!" Amu answered.

"Hinamori-san, that didn't make sense…" Tadase confronted

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying again?"Amu blushed at her stupidity.

"Did you Utau see the news?"

"Yeah…" Amu did not like where this was going…

"Well that guy…" Oh God…

"Did he look familiar to you?"

"Uh..No."

"Well I do, and say that we go over there after school."

"How about tomorrow?" She blurted out.

"Why?" He's getting suspicious.

"Well, there are the paparazzi…" Amu trailed off, hoping he'll buy it

"True…I guess it will have to be tomorrow."He said getting up for the next class, thank god this and Lunch are the only periods they have to gether.

Through the whole day, even with out Tadase, Amu couldn't stop thinking about Ikuto. What happened to him? _Shock_ But why? Hey wasn't that- Amu thought turning around

"Boo!"

"Aya! What are you doing here!?"

"Ya'know, I saw the news too…and you running out of the door…" She added. Wait! That means she saw Ikuto and knows that I-

"Want to go see him, ya, ya, ya…but I'm going too! I wanna meet this 'Ikuto' in person!" She said crossing her hands. And off they went..

* * *

Thankfully when they arrived all the noisy reporters and photographers were gone and Amu was free to go in but the first thing she saw made her regret coming. There she saw Utau hovering over him with a kiss. Sure Amu seen this before but that was before. Realizing another presence, Utau turned around and licked her lips with full eye contact on Amu.

"I though I told you to leave once." Utau said sternly.

" You can't stop me!"Amu replied

"Me neither!" Utau equally yelled back

"What did you do?" Amu yelled

" More like what you did?"

"Huh?"

"Stupid child.If you cared about him- If you hadn't done what you did Ikuto wouldn't be like this!" Utau was tearing up

"Wha-"

"SHUT UP! " Utau yelled as she threw something at Amu. She dodged just in time with a paper cut on her cheek.

"Utau! You-!"

"GO AWAY! " She cried

"And take that with you!" she covered her eyes with her arm; her sleeve was already soaked pointing to the envelope she threw. Amu left.

* * *

Amu didn't wait 'till getting home to open the envelope. She slid her hand in and gasped at what she found

"This is not what I wrote…not what I meant…"Aya was looking away giving amu privacy.

"I have to go home- I have to get…no" Amu realized that what she was holding now was her only copy of the letter, and it was ruined. She had no proof…Amu darted back to the hospital.

"Amu!" Aya called

"What!" Amu's voice was shacking, Aya can hear it.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Go to the Hospital, of course! Now Aya, I really have to-

"Then, after that?" Aya said looking down, she didn't want to see her hurt again. Amu was thinking and Aya saw water hit the side walk, it wasn't just rain. She didn't have a plan.

"I'll figure something out!" and stormed off before she could say a thing.

_Good luck._

And Aya floated back home.

* * *

Amu was extra sure to see if Utau left the building when she heard retreating footsteps hid around the hallway and waited for her to enter the elevator. After that she looked through the window until she saw her limousine stroll off and proceeded toward Room 254…but she couldn't get her self to turn the nob.

1

2

3

She was surprised when she found Ikuto staring right up at her…with lipstick on his cheek.

"What do you want?" His voice was oddly cold

"I just wanted to-"Amu was cut off

"Is prince charming here too!"

"No I-"

"Why, aren't you together!"

"That isn't-"

"True?" he finished jumping to his feet and laughed hysterically.

"Don't lie to me, did I lie to you?" he softly said moving closer

"No"

"Then, DON'T LIE TO ME!" he pushed her against the wall.

"Ikuto, I-" she said looking up.

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave, please" he said releasing her and walking back to the bed. And amu left again.

* * *

"Amu-chan why are you here so late!" Papa yelled hugging her

"Why are you crying? It was a boy wasn't it?!" staring down at her.

"SHUT UP!" Utau's face flashed in her head and looked up at her dad.

_"Daddy, looking at me_

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?"_

"Amu-chan!"Mama looked at her with worried eyes

_"Mother, looking at me,_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Yes, I've lost my mind"_

That night Amu didn't sleep and so she snuck off to the kitchen and grabbed a lighter. She went outside and burned the pictures. The letter was her only hope.

_"I keep closing my eyes, but I can't block you out"_

With that she tried a last attempt at sleeping but all she saw when she closed her eyes where the angry and sad faces of Utau…and Ikuto…

_"And I'm all mixed up_

_Feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault"_

"But I want him so much" Amu sang, then cried her self to sleep. And not too far in the trees someone saw her do it. Aya took one glance at the widow to see the shadowy figure leap off and went to her shell.

Off in the distance some one sang-

"Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me…" and walked away

* * *

**Song: All the Things She Said by Tatu(I didn't put the song verses in order like the others to let you know)  
**

**I know it seems like ruined it and it's gonna seem like that for like two more chapters but hang on their. And uh getting only 5 reviews on the last chapter puts me into tears but I'm not gonna nag you on reviewing like '10 reviews if you want an update!' but it would be nice...hinthint Anyways R&R PPL!**

**-Crystle Rain**


	8. The Diamond Theif

**Because you are all so dazzling I kicked my but to write this. Also, ****2 way past cool**** that was the most interesting way to get me to update, but here I am so you can let go of that butter knife(yeah I know it's not real) . Plus just to let you know the next 2-3 chapters will be like this and 7 so no happy endings (yet…)just in between.**

**Disclaimer: Christmas is coming up so…

* * *

**

The Diamond Thief

"Ikuto~!" A familiar blonde rushed in looking at the empty bed.

"I figured as much…" She said as she reached far off to the corner bookshelf. Once she got what she wanted she walked off to the front desk. The person in shift there was clearly nervous to see her.

"Yes, umm.. .how can I help you?" She said as she fiddled with her hands.

"When did he check out." She said sternly. It was an order not a question.

As the nurse skimmed through the book she said "One moment, please." Utau tapped her foot impatiently.

"Tsukiyo-yes!" Utau was clearly not in the mood.

"He checked out at 9:07 pm last night." The nurse finished but when she looked up the girl was gone.

"Teen sensations…" She let out a sigh of relief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------xoxo-------------------------------------------------------------

Amu let out a sigh when she woke up. She finally felt at ease after that restless night.

"AMU!" forget the at ease part. Amu walked down the stairs to see her angry dad holding the lighter she used last night.

"I was going to do a campfire barbeque but this lighter is empty, when I filled it last night! " Oh god…

"And what makes you think I would do that!? Now if you don't mind I got somewhere to go." Amu said as she walked past her father to the door and ran to the park. Thankfully she was still wearing yesterday's clothes not her pajamas.

"Aya! Why did you do that!" she yelled as the cross on her barrette turned back to and x.

"What?" She shrugged." You needed a push."

"But..." Amu couldn't argue with her.

"Heh, you can't fight back against me! So…"She trailed off

"So…what?" Amu asked

"What 'cha gonna do now, about Ikuto..and all that" She said fiddling with her hands

"I…don't know…" And they continued their walk

---------------------------------------------------------------------xoxo-------------------------------------------------------------

_CLICK!_

"_She's a catgirl" _Utau remembered her saying.

"So it's true" She whispered looking at the screen of her laptop

"A cat chara…how cute," she smirked sinisterly "It'll be mine"

--------------------------------------------------------------------xoxo-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinamori-san! Wait up!"Amu turned to the familiar voice…Oh, Tadase_…_

"-_pantpant_-Hinamori-san, Rememer, we're going to the hospital to check or not if it's that thieving feline"

"Ah!Today?!!" Oh god I couldn't have forgotten…Aya-chan you better be there to help me….

"Yes"

"Oh yes right, it was a rough night studying for Midterms…sorry Tadase-kun"

"That's right, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see your new chara" Now why would he want to do that? Oh well, I guess it's a pretty normal question.

"Sure. Oh, Aya-chan would you please come out?"

_Amu….you know what I think of this guy…_

"Please?"

"If it's to troublesome then I'll let Aya-san introduce herself when she likes" Ugh, he's just to sweet….I frowned at my bag. _ Amu…he said san...._Oh shush Aya.

"Well Tadase that's really kind of you. Now unless we want to be late again I suggest it's time to run! Let's see if you can catch me!"

And off I was to my mad dash to the school…though "Let's see if you can catch me!" line…where did I get that confidence from?

--------------------------------------------------------------------xoxo-------------------------------------------------------------

The day progressed too fast and I was shaking through the whole walk to Nagashiki hospital. The walk was silent with Tadase occasionally asking if she was okay and her saying yes. She really hoped Aya didn't feel her nervousness or she'll feel pathetic. It was when they headed to the Nurse's desk she finally lost all strength to stand up.

Amu fluttered her eyes open to meet striking violet eyes. Her heart almost skipped a beat. It was after blinking a while that she a deep ruby looking at her.

"Oh, thank god. Hinamori-san, your alright" Tadase said backing away.

"Thank you for your concern and sorry if a caused any inconvinience" Amu said politely nodding to the nurse.

"I'm sorry, Now did you find anything out?" Amu said turning to the blonde.

"It's him…It was him"he responded with an even tone.

"Huh?"

"It's Tyskyomi Ikuto" It was then for the second time today I fainted. I really hoped Tadase couldn't read my mind.

I woke up to sound of yelling. Startled I went to get up only to see Utau fully clothed as Lunatic Charm.

"Amu! Chara Change now! "I turned to see Tadase, he had transformed too and from the looks of it this fight has been going on for a while…a few more minutes and Tadase will be knocked out.

"Nightmare Lorelei!"

"Tadase!" He was already unconscious.

"Screaming won't due you any good." Damn her...

"Aya! Now! Amulet Cross!" Huh? Why isn't anything happening? I soon heard lafter and swung my head around to see Utau

" You don't mean this do you?" she said holding out a purple plaid egg. How did sh-When I fainted…_Amu!!! _ Oh Aya…

"Looks like you don't have any other chara with you…well then your nothing much with out them are you?" And Utau took her leave letting me peacefully wallow in despair till I get kicked out. I truly was pathetic too let her get to Aya. I was stupid to have selfishly take Ikuto's generosity, he always helped me. So where was he now?

* * *

**So yeah I finally finished this Chapter. I'm not dead, just a little depressed. I really have no excuse for my lateness, I'm sorry. It won't be half a year before another update, I promise.**

**Also, check out my New story! I'm killing myself here for making Utau the bad guy now since she's soooooooooooo much better. Like have you seen her in the anime and manga?**

**And for the hell of venting. Don't you hate it when you fall for a total ass. The least they can do is reject me not leave me hanging, sheesh.**

**-A bitchy, cranky, pathetic,**

**Crystal Rain  
**


	9. Be My Savoir

_Edit: August 3__rd__ 2009_

_Okay originally this was going to be a two parted chap but I decided to rewrite this. _

**Lemme see, what can I say? Oh ya, that the end is coming soon. No I am not talking about the world. ****Though either way your correct...**

**Disclaimer: Si no soy el propietario de este.**

**NOTE:** **My inspiration is Young by Hollywood Undead. The Japanese song is Uuki no Uta  
by:Kanae Itō**

**Also, AMUTO SCENES!!**

Be My Savoir

_~"We will fight (we will fight)Or we will fall (we will fall)Till the angels save us all "~_

_  
_  
How could she have let this happen? It was the second time she had lost her chara. How can she be this weak always depending on someone to save her? There will always be a chance that no one will come to her rescue. It was about time that she pulls her own weight.  
If only Aya was here to listen in her thoughts, Amu smiled knowing she would be wasn't going to loose to Utau this time, not now or never. But she wasn't going to make the same mistake as before, she still couldn't do this alone, she needs help and she knows where to get it from. First thing was first, she needed to activate the Humpty Lock. She needed the Dumpty Key...and it's owner.  
-------------------------------------------------------xoxo---------------------------------------------

She went up to the infamous hill hoping she didn't make a fool out of herself. If this didn't work she'd have no idea where to go from this. Amu inhaled.  
_la la la utao utao  
kao age kokoro no mama.... utao  
akiramecha ikenai  
dekinai koto nantenai  
yuuki no uta  
dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
aruki dasou mune hate  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinjiru no sha-_  
"Now what do you think you're doing up here?" She turned around happily only to have hope washed out of her face when she saw the glaring one. Amu was frozen. She didn't think that far. She didn't expect him to come though why did she expect open welcoming arms. How was she going to explain, Aya and Utau and finally getting him to work with the guardians? It seems that Ikuto couldn't read her expression and though whatever she had was an apology so he walked away.  
"Wait! IKUTO!" She said running straight toward to bump into his back.  
"Yes?" His voice was cutting into her heart. It was icier than the expecting snow. She didn't like it at all.  
"I need ...your help." She might as well get straight to the point.  
"Without an apology you want my help? Now, now, Amu, where are your manners?"  
"I'm sorry okay? I don't have enough time to play around like this."  
"Well apperntly you do, jut not with me." Ouch.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!Just who would have though someone like you could get fooled by something so obscene as those pictures? I wasted enough time here with you anyway."  
"Being with me is a waste of time, eh?" Double ouch.  
"Look,if you not going to help me I'll just leave, I just help my self." Though how the hell am I going to help my self?  
"Well you never had any problems getting what you wanted and just tossing something _wasteful _aside, now do you?" Now Amu was starting to get annoyed. She was really glad it started snowing or else her watery eyes would be _very_ visible to anyone in a ten feet radius.  
"You know, I always thought that you'd be the most understandable person, but this isn't the first time I was wrong. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Doing all this, when you only had a part of the whole story!" and with that she left running to her last resources that is after she gets a hold of herself.  
Meanwhile Ikuto just stood in his place unmoving. Hearing those three words again hurt even more than before but he didn't expect to learn that he was wrong.  
"...Only part of the story..." Ikuto shoved his pockets into his hands and walked his way to the Hinamori residence.

-------------------------------------------------------xoxo---------------------------------------------

Her fist plan failed and all there is left to do is just merely play it as it goes but she didn't expect all the guardians to be up here so early. They all looked at her with questioning stares. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"…So, um hey Amu what did you call us in for?" Kukai stepped in.

"Uh right, well lets start with the beginning…" Through her quiet mumbles and stutters everyone heard from the moment Aya came in to the present time.

"Amu-chan? Why didn't you tell us sooner? This is the second time." Everyone can see Rima disappointed.

"Well, uh…" Amu shuffled around in her seat, uncomfortable with all the looks she's been getting.

"Yeah Amu, why?" Kukai pressing in. He had his eyebrows scrunched and gave and even more intense glare.

"You see…." She said looking down, she could still feel their eyes on her.

"Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked leaning in on her.

"Wait! Let me explain, if you can settle down…You see…Aya's a cat chara…." Everyone stared at her with a deadpan expression. Nagihiko began to laugh and soon everyone followed.

"What's so funny?" amu pouted in confusion.

"That's what you were worried about? I'm sure our little Prince here would be upset but c'mon really Amu?" and then they had mobbed her with a hug even Tadase after a bit of grumbling. Though the love fest ended with a knock on Amu's screen door. Everyone froze. Amu only looked at his through the door.

"I'm willing to help, that is if you let me." The azure male said matching there I level through the glass. Amu bit her lip.

"_Please_" She opened the door and the room was filled with gasps.

"Look I know not all of you have they best thoughts of me but if you really want to help Amu, I know where Utau is."

**Alright, I know this is short, just seemed like a good place to end(I know a lot of authors say that)**

**The Amuto Hate will end soon, believe me. And uh, I KEPT MY PROMISE!! yay! falalalala~!**

**I'm going to change my name to Oxymoron Princess after enough people review so I know they have read this. While where on the topic of reviews the last chapter got 6, that broke my heart.**

**Just to let you know I'm not dead I'll be making a Live journal, I'll post the link later, until then hit me up on my aim made just for you, it's Oxymoron Princess. Don't worry I don't bite. :]**

**Bullshit of the Day: Boys wear way too much cologne and Teens don't wear enough if any.**

**-A spazzy & kinky,**

**Crystle Rain soon to be ~ **_**Oxymoron Princess**_**~. - That sounded so wedding-ish. ish should so be a suffix.**


	10. Last Chance

**I do not plan on revising this story one bit. It is horrible beyond repair. So deal with me here. I also, realize I have major POV problems. From this point on I will be staying on 3****rd**** person. **

**Note: re- read chap 9 to refresh your memory.

* * *

**

Last Chance

Ikuto began explaining the details quickly. Sending everyone the same message.

_There's not much lime left._

Everyone was keenly looking at Ikuto catching whatever bits on information they can, with his usually calm voice rushed. Amu was staring at him too. She didn't really know if all was forgiven. Here he was helping her out like so many times before. After all the misunderstandings, that she has still failed to clear up on, she reminded herself then to get that done when she gets the chance. But how can she do that. She didn't even remember what she had written on that note. Even if she did she wouldn't give it. It was embarrassing. Other thoughts began flooding her mind. Like what would happen after this whole fiasco was done and over.

Amu managed to gain a few of Ikuto's words while she, had to shamelessly admit, gawked at the older boy. Apparently Utau had an upcoming concert in which she would use Aya. That is if Aya cooperates. If Amu knew Aya well enough in their short time together, Aya rather be in the hands of a _veterinarian_, than transform with her at the moment. She was suddenly glad Aya is as crude as she is.

"Hey you done staring?" the velvet voice, she knew too well said. With quick realization she saw that Ikuto was mere inches away from her face. She blinked a bit and managed a nod with blush saying she was caught. He gave her hand and the Guardians made their way to concert arena. Ikuto and amu trailed behind the rest as the others were huddled up ahead. She didn't let go of Ikuto's hand all the way there. All the while her three charas were blushing and giggling, while Yoru remained as dense as always.

The concert arena, it seemed was in the largest park in the city. He stage was on the large plateau on top of the stairs by the fountain. The place uncannily similar to where she first found Ikuto playing his violin, but much larger. It seemed perfect for what Utau was planning; the songs of her first debut album all being sung with the possibility of a new song from her album. They still didn't have plan. As far as Amu knew, the best thing to do was sneak Aya out but how would she get through? Now only that, but going with this plan was risky and would leave unfinished between her, Utau and Ikuto.

Amu decided to speak up. "What exactly is the plan?"

She was met with silence until Kukai the charming boy he is, answered back. "Just Wing it!" He ran off then. He had a plan of some sort but what? I turned to Ikuto.

"I'm sure you'll know what to do." He added with his usual smirk and then ran off too. I looked around to see the other's gone as well. What was going on? When had they thought of a plan or sorts? Amu didn't know what to think, or even had the time. The show was about to begin.

"Hello everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight!" Utau was in the spotlight. Amu had begun searching for the others. Utau continued her introduction and Amu scampered around the crowd.

"Now show me how exited you are!" Amu was beginning to go deaf with the cheering. She soon found it hopeless for searching for them seeing that obviously what they wanted her to do was something she would naturally found out. She decided the best thing would to get out of the crowd. It was hard to get through, even being tiny as her. Upbeat notes began and pumped up the fans even more.

Amu began to hear a song starting. It was unfamiliar at first until she caught a line.

"Itsumo fuan de Furueteita- Shaking with perpetual unease in the corner of the room" It was one of Utau's early songs, Innocent Starter. Though Utau wasn't the nicest person Amu met, she had to admit, the girl could sing. Amu felt a jab in her side and saw the crown was pushing her further to the stage. She turned around bumping into a few people to get away. It would be bad for Utau to see her.

"Hitomi no oku no himitsu Suikomare sou na Egao no ura no shinjitsu ni  
Yawaraka na ai Boku ga todoke ni yuku yo  
Furetara koware sou na Nukumori ga ima Kako wo hanare afuredasu  
Zutto soba ni iru kara Kanashii kage ni madowanai de"

"The secret in your eyes, my gentle love is the truth behind your smile  
That seems to draw me in, I'm going to tell you this  
When you've felt my love, it's fragile warmth will overflow and seperate you from the past  
Because I am forever by your side, that sad shadow need no longer confuse you"

Was she singing about Ikuto? God it felt do in Amu's heart but she can't stop to interpret the song even further.

Amu was nearing the end of the crowd by now and Utau was ending the first song. What is she to do now? She needed to get out of the crowd, but why? She thought for a while and caught up on her breath. She decided that, one she didn't like crowds, and two because even with her pink hair, how would the others find her? She didn't recall bringing her cell phone.

Realization struck her then, though she was out of the crowd she was awfully close to it. She needed to get further, higher, maybe she could possibly see the other and what their planning. By the time she got up, just a few minutes of sprinting distance was the stage Utau was on. She was beginning her fourth song now. She was coming closer to her more recent songs.

Miki whispered a little _"Hurry." _An ran followed in pursuit with a character change.

Amu noticed a flash of blond in the distance. Squinting she saw Rima transformed, hiding behind the bushes knocking out gaurds. She looked around to see if anyone else was here. She saw Kukai, the charmer, handiling girl fans. Nadeshiko, wait Nadeshiko. Where did Nagihiko-oh! Amu soon saw they were the same person. But was Nadeshiko/ Nagihiko a boy or a girl really? Before her mind wander off she saw Yaya sneaking to where the music controls were and if Amu saw correctly, a devilish grin on her face. Looking around she saw no sight of Tadase or Ikuto.

Amu decided to get closer until a hand caught hers.

* * *

**So how about it?**

**-An**


	11. Let’s Make a Show Stopper, Literally

**Thanks for the reviews! So, um fast update? I hope. Btw, this is not the end. I plan on 2 more chaps (?)

* * *

**

Let's Make a Show Stopper, Literally

_Amu decided to get closer until a hand caught hers._

She turned around and saw Tadase. She let out a sigh of relief.

"God damnit, Tadase! You scared me!" Tadase sheepishly smiled.

" Sorry, Hinamori-san."

"Well, why are you holding me back for? You want to get to the stage don't you?"

"Well that it's the best idea…" Amu looked at the boy. If that wasn't the plan what was? Tadase continued.

"Well actually yes, you do need to get to the stage, but the long way. It's be bad it the camera's caught you." Amu thought that made more sense, but how time consuming…it took her long enough to get here. In fact she could hear the beginnings of the violin for Black Diamond. A violin! And it was playing live. Ikuto must be playing it. Ah looked back to Tadase. He gave a smile.

"It's all part of the plan." And he took her hand and they ran. Amu continued thinking. What exactly was going on?

"I think you should character change now, I have another thing to do." He said letting go. Amu looked at him questioningly. He character changed and she did too. He ran away, Amu stayed for a while to see where. He was going back to the crowd but for what?

The violin was no longer playing instead; the sad light notes of a piano filled her ears. Blue moon was up. That meant there was only 2-3 songs left to go. It also meant Ikuto was doing something else then. She began to run faster. Soon enough she was by the stage with Rima, Yaya and Kukai awaiting her. She took the time to breathe. She also took the time to listen. Blue moon was a sad love song. She shook her head, she most possibly have to fight this girl tonight, in a matter of minutes and didn't need to have this in her head.

Once she was okay, Amu looked up and asked. "What now?"

" What do you think?" Yaya smiled ever so childishly. Amu stood dumbfounded.

She heard some English followed by some Japanese. "Fushigi na yoru maiorita." Amu whispered. It was Meikyuu Butterfly.

"Open your shiny eyes in the silent night

fushigi na yoru maiodorita

ashiototatezu shinobiyoseru

nayamashige na kuroneko no poozo"

"Open your shiny eyes in the silent night

A strange night has befallen you

with footsteps crawling behind you,

and the sluggish pose of a black cat."

Oddly the crowed began to cheer even loader. Amu looked up to see a cat like fugure balancing on the lighting beams. Special effects? Maybe. She then noted how it looked more human than anything else. It was Ikuto!

She began climbing up the metal bars with lighting and jumped to the level Ikuto was on. She remained to the side, hiding in the curtains.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"What do you think, I think I'm doing?" He answered back arrogantly.

"Well, I wouldn't know since I'm asking you!" Amu said puffing her cheeks out.

"Well, how 'bout you come and join me?" He extended his arm out as if it could reach 20 feet. He began taking long, slow panther like steps toward her. Amu froze. What should she do?

"Do you hate me?" She suddenly screamed.

"No." She took a few steps forward, just a few away from the curtain's edge, from the light.

"Do you forgive me?"

"No." Amu bit her lip. But then he continued.

"Then why are you calling me over? Why are you helping me?"

"Because I'm willing to fight for you." Amu was about to laugh. She walked out up to him and the crowd silenced. Utau continued to sing, turning to see the two of them.

"mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane"

"When you're sleepy, where do you go  
to see a happy dream?"

Her voice didn't waver, she didn't allow it. Her back remained to the audience. She almost wanted to cry over the irony of her own words. Tadase took this chance to steal Aya's egg off her belt and tossed it up into the air to Amu. Aya hatched open and flew to her, character transforming.

"_There's nothing to fight against."_ She took his hand and brought the other to his face, pulling him in.

"kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku"

"Kissing under the starry sky, the good girl is ready to sleep."

It took Ikuto a while to see what was happening. He closed his eyes and responded back, not with an inch of guilt knowing Utau is watching them. Their kiss was slow, sweet and short. As they separated they remained awed at the cats.

Utau turned to face the audience, watery face and all. "Don't you all love happy endings?" She looked up again at them and found the two staring at her. She gave a small wave and left.

"So…what should we do about… ?" Amu said jerking her head in the blonde girl's direction.

"Nothing. She'll be okay." Ikuto was still facing her.

"So, am I forgiven?"

"You still don't know? Well, then it'll be okay with a few more kisses." Amu swiped her new paws at him. He easily dodged smirking.

"You know, you make quite a show stopper, _Amu_. Maybe you should go into the singing business." Ikuto was leaning in again and this time there light dance of tongues.

* * *

**Romance is so not my scene. I understand why it was so hard to write. I went through a box of cookies to keep me up. Anyway, I'm amazed I got over 100 reviews for this, as crappy as it was. Also for all of you who have read it from beginning to end (even though my writing got worse over the period of like 1 ½ years) thank you.. And I repeat THIS IS NOT THE END. I still got an epilogue planned.  
**

**-An**


	12. Start Over

**I can't believe it's done. I feel so accomplished.**

Standard disclaimer.

* * *

Start Over

"Nya, so you're a cat chara to eh?" Yoru stated eying Aya up and down. "Well, that ain't gonna change a thing. This baby is mine!" He said drawing his paw to an enormous pile of treats, toys and various colored balls of yarn.

Aya shook her paw offhandedly at him and proceeded towards _his_ treasures.

"Hey, ya can't go there. Hey! Ya listenin'? My stuff. Back away kitty!" Yoru continued defending his property. Aya's indifference was beginning to scare him with her blank expression. His little defense statements were beginning to become pleas.

Yoru was backed up against the mountain of items when Aya made a sharp flight to the back and yanked a plushy out, straight from the bottom. She quickly discarded it as she made her way out to a safe distance from the current disaster in the making.

"Oh. Oh. Aya!" the male cat panicked as he was engulfed in the shadows of the falling cat nip, plushies, treats, balls of yarn and others. "Why'd ya have to do that?" He grumbled from the avalanche now bestowed upon him. In particular there was a can of tuna resting on his head. That would form a rather notable bump between his azure-furred ears.

Aya smirked in triumph. This was she decided was going to fun life.

Aya made her way around the house to rest upon a pink-haired head.

Ikuto glanced at the woman and then his sight rested on the figure currently resting on her head.

" _God."_ He breathed out. " She's just like Yoru." He added shaking his head, blue locks swaying.

"EH?! I'd say I'm much better than him." Aya pouted.

"Hmm…I wouldn't say so, you've been in this world for how long? 4 days? And Yoru…about 5 years." The blue- haired man countered.

"Geez, I swear, I thought your fighting with Yoru was exasperating" the woman sighed. "But of course Ikuto, just because you can't fight physically do you really have to argue, really?"

"Ne, Amu-chan I was only trying to defend myself. He was comparing me to that idiot!" The purple kitten chara gestured to a slightly, beaten up Yoru.

"Sheesh, Yoru! Did your tower of _prized possessions _fall on you again? "Ikuto patted a specifically large reed bum on the cat's head. Said cat shot a glare at the other feline.

Aya brought her paws up defensively. "Hey, you just said it falls on its own, it's inevitable. You can't blame me." Ikuto shook his head with a small smile on his face. He brought his thumb and index finger together and closer to Aya's little forehead. Yoru began to smile sheepishly, knowing this act very well, being the one who was _gifted _with it most of the time.

Ikuto tucked his index finger in slowly. Amu noticed the how elegant his moves were, almost creating a circle with the two fingers and the released. Amu winced realizing what he had just done.

"Ow!" the receiver immediately yelled to the second of pain. Getting back on her train of thought she yelled "You flicked me!" Honey eyes glared. Amu shot her hand up and smacked him on the head.

"Hey, that hurts!" Amu ruffled his hair. Yoru snicked. Noticing this, Ikuto brought his hand up once again and before he knew it, the poor cat had another act of pain inflicted on him. It was Aya's turn to snicker. Amu only giggled and Ikuto smiled at his chara's pout and the sound of laughter.

Yes, he thought, this will be an interesting relationship. And with that he gently yanked the hand moving through his hair. He brought her down from the standing position she was in to hunch over to the level of his chair. He planted a delicate little kiss on her lips.

"Eww!" the high-pitched voices of the cat charas began. He smirked again Amu's smiling lips.

"You know" she breathed out. "I don't think we should do this often if they're always going to squeal about it.

"I don't think they mind _that _much" He smiled wider in anticipation. He knew the charas were listening on every word. " Or at least Yoru, anyway. After all I saw him sucking face in the park the other day." Amu didn't miss the glint in his eyes. She laughed. Yoru paled a bit, running out and then Aya went running off to interrogate him and the others, face flushed.

"Your cruel." Amu whispered between laughter.

"Yes, but it got us alone now did it not?" He looked up smirking.

"Ikuto, what do you possible think you can do in a wheelchair?" Amu pronounced, definite she was going to win this. Ikuto, that retard had to exhaust himself at that concert yesterday and fall while they were climbing off the lighting beams. Amu was glad though, that he made it out with just a broken ankle, seeing as that it was "_only an 18 feet difference_ from where they were and the floor" he stated as it was normal, back at the hospital and he just landed awkwardly on his feet.

After a few moments of thought, he responded. "Well there's always this."

He took a hold of her waist and plopped her down on his lap. Amu rolled her eyes as a hand drew her face to the side. Typical Ikuto, she thought. Lips made for her came crashing down.

* * *

**Extremely short, but done. **

**Final thoughts please?**

**-An  
**


End file.
